AK-47
AK-47– radziecki karabin automatyczny skonstruowany pod koniec lat 40 XX w. przez Michaiła Kałasznikowa. Swoją niezawodnością i prostotą zyskał miano legendy, a sam karabin jest uznawany za wzorcowy karabin szturmowy. Występuje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified i Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Widać go także w komiksie Modern Warfare 2: Ghost i fanowskim klipie Operacja Kingfish. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare W Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare AK-47 przypomina konstrukcyjnie pierwszą wersję radzieckiego karabinka AK, sądząc po samej komorze zamkowej, choć jej pokrywa przypomina tą z nowszego AKM. Co ciekawe jest ona używana przez zaprzyjaźnione siły rosyjskich lojalistów, co jest anachronizmem, gdyż w czasie wydania gry podstawowym karabinem wojsk Federacji Rosyjskiej była dużo nowsza odmiana karabinu kałasznikowa o oznaczeniu AK-74M. W zremasterowanej wersji gry AK-47 jest oparty na AKM, co w przypadku lojalistów jest troszkę bardziej sensowne, gdyż w świecie rzeczywistym AKM wciąż jest używany przez wojsko rosyjskie, jednak jest to limitowane użycie. Kampania W kampanii broń ta jest spotykana w praktycznie każdej misji. Używają go Ultranacjonaliści oraz bliskowschodni terroryści z OpFor. Jest on ich podstawowym karabinem szturmowym, z tym że Rosjanie używają także G36C i G3. Broń może zabić wroga nawet jednym strzałem w tułów. Multiplayer W tym trybie broń jest bardzo szybko odblokowywana na 4 poziomie, kiedy graczowi oddaje się system "Stwórz klasę". W tym trybie jest bardzo popularną pukawką, która może zabić już na trzy strzały. Dzięki szybkiemu odblokowaniu można szybko odblokować dostępne dodatki Z niewielu dodatków w grze najczęściej wybierany jest tłumik. Chociaż zmniejszy on obrażenia broni na dystans, to dzięki niemu gracz pozostanie niewykrywalna minimapie przeciwnika podczas strzelania (chyba że wróg wezwie radar). Dosyć wygodne przyrządy celownicze wyeliminują potrzebę korzystania z celownika kolimatorowego. Do tego kolimator posiada w tej broni pewien defekt, mianowicie jeśli go założymy, to nasza broń będzie zadawała zmniejszone obrażenia, podobne do tych, jeśli założymy tłumik. Celownik ACOG zapewniający aż czterokrotne powiększenie jest najrzadziej występującym dodatkiem w tym karabinie. On zwiększy kołysanie się celownika na boki, a do tego będzie on miał niewyobrażalny odrzut. To spowoduje, że gracz zazwyczaj jest zmuszony stosować taktykę tzw. pestkowania, czyli strzelania pojedynczymi strzałami. Jeśli chodzi o granatnik, to będzie on bardzo przydatny, jeśli gracz nie jest przekonany do tłumika. Jednak należy pamiętać, że w tej odsłonie gry granatnik występuje jako atut 1. poziomu i jeśli go weźmiemy, to nie będziemy mogli skorzystać np. z min Claymore lub RPG-7. Broń jest także prestiżowa z innego powodu. Jako jedyny karabin szturmowy może mieć naniesiony złoty kamuflaż. Będzie on widoczny na wszystkich metalowych częściach broni, a te które były drewniane, takie pozostaną. Dodatki: * Celownik kolimatorowy (25 zabójstw) * Tłumik (75 zabójstw) * Celownik ACOG (150 zabójstw) * Granatnik (jako atut) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered broń nie zmieniła się, jeśli chodzi o statystyki czy dodatki. Jednak tak jak we wszystkich broniach poprawiono w nim tekstury i delikatnie zmieniono dźwięk wystrzału. Tak jak wszystkie bronie w tej serii, AK-47 dostał specjalną animację do oglądania broni. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Jest to najczęściej pojawiająca się broń w grze, lecz jej osiągi są stosunkowo słabe (porównując np. z M16A4). Mimo wszystko wciąż jest popularnym wyborem wśród graczy, ponieważ pojawia się w rękach większości przeciwników i amunicję do niego można znaleźć łatwiej w porównaniu do brytyjskich lub amerykańskich broni Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 AK-47 otrzymał bardziej zmodernizowany wygląd. Wszystkie części, które w poprzedniej odsłonie były drewniane oraz magazynek są teraz wykonane z tworzywa sztucznego. Ponadto, broń posiada szynę na jaskółczym ogonie umożliwiającą zamontowanie celowników. Nowy wygląd miał prawdopodobnie imitować nowsze wersje karabinków z rodziny AK (na przykład AK-74 i AK-103). Kampania W kampanii mamy okazję zobaczyć ją w rękach terrorystów z OpFor już w drugiej misji. Występuje tu trochę rzadziej ze względu na to, że do gry dodano więcej broni. Później mamy okazję zobaczyć go podczas starć z brazylijską milicją, ale w tym przypadku została trochę wyparta przez pistolety maszynowe. Najczęściej widzimy ją w rękach żołnierzy Specnazu zarówno tych walczących w Ameryce, jak i w Rosji. Występuje z różnymi kamuflażami oraz dodatkami. Multiplayer W Modern Warfare 2 AK-47 jest ostatnią odblokowywaną bronią w tym trybie, co oznacza też, że cieszy się ona większym prestiżem wśród graczy. Posiada on podobne cechy do jego odpowiednika w poprzedniej części gry. Zadaje on duże obrażenia na strzał, jednak ma on też dość duży odrzut i dość niską szybkostrzelność w porównaniu do innych karabinów szturmowych. Mając AK-47 można do niego odblokować te same dodatki co u innych karabinów automatycznych. Pierwszym odblokowywanym dodatkiem będzie granatnik podwieszany GP-25. Chociaż zadaje on takie same obrażenia co jego amerykański odpowiednik, to posiada on ciekawą cechę. Czas, w którym postać gracza "przełącza" się z broni na granatnik jest zdecydowanie krótszy niż u M203. Przyrządy celownicze AK-47 są w miarę przejrzyste, co eliminuje potrzebę zakładania celowników. Mimo to, jeśli gracz woli założyć jakiś celownik, to ma aż cztery do wyboru. Celownik kolimatorowy (lub laserowy) nie zapewnia żadnego powiększenia w stosunku do celownika mechanicznego. Natomiast posiada on bardzo precyzyjną kropkę, dzięki której u mniej doświadczonych graczy może wzrosnąć celność. Celownik holograficzny posiada dokładnie to samo powiększenie co kolimator. Posiada on jednak niewygodną kwadratową budowę, a poza tym zwiększa się też nieznacznie czas, który potrzeba by przyłożyć celownik do oka. Inną wadą tego celownika jest jego kropka. W porównaniu do celownika laserowego jest ona zdecydowanie większa, więc na dalsze dystanse może spaść celność. W opinii wielu graczy cel. holograficzny nie jest w niczym lepszy od kolimatora. Pozostałe celowniki są lunetami. Luneta ACOG zapewnia czterokrotne powiększenie, jeśli się przez niego patrzy. Wbrew pozorom, w takim karabinie jak AK-47 utrudnia on zadanie. Jest to zbyt duże powiększenie jak na celność karabinu. Do tego dochodzi zdecydowanie wydłużony czas przykładania celownika do oka, a charakterystyczny odrzut karabinu pozostał. Zdecydowanie utrudnia do zadanie według większości graczy. Podobne zdanie mają na temat celownika termowizyjnego. Chociaż to, że dzięki niemu łatwo wyrywać przeciwników ("podświetla" na biało wszystkich nieposiadających atutu Zimnokrwisty) jest zaletą, to zwiększa on niewyobrażalnie odrzut do tego stopnia, że żeby trafiać celnie, należy strzelać seriami po max. 2 pociski. Poza tym podczas celowania nie widać przeciwników nadchodzących z innych stron. Należy pamiętać, że AK to karabin szturmowy, więc na nic mu celowniki z dużym powiększeniem. Poza celownikami ta broń posiada też inne dodatki, takie jak np. Tłumik dźwięku, który sprawi, że broń ciszej strzela, więc podczas oddawania strzału gracz nie będzie widoczny na minimapie przeciwnika. W niektórych sytuacjach ta zaleta może być na wagę złota. Należy jednak pamiętać, że to spowoduje zmniejszenie zasięgu broni, a w konsekwencji także zmniejszenie zadawanych obrażeń na dużym dystansie. Nie powinno być to jednak tak znaczne utrudnienie, by zrezygnować z tłumika. Do AK-47 można także dołączyć pociski pełnopłaszczowe, które zwiększą przebijalność kul karabinu przez przeszkody. Większość graczy maa do niego mieszane uczucia. Chociaż nie wadzi, by go mieć, to zajmuje on miejsce dla innych dodatków, które mogą być przydatniejsze. Przykładowymi takimi dodatkami mogą być np. Czujnik pulsu wykrywający wrogów nie posiadających atutu Ninja. Ostatnim dostępnym dla AK-47 dodatkiem jest podwieszana strzelba, która jest alternatywą dla granatnika. Oba mogą być używane zamiennie. Innym dodatkiem, który można dołączyć, a nie zmieni on statystyk broni są Powiększone magazynki. Sprawią one, że jeden magazynek będzie miał pojemność 45 pocisków, lecz liczba nabojów w zapasie ulegnie zmniejszeniu do 45 (przed dołączeniem w zapasie będzie 60 pocisków). Istnieje wiele atutów, z których mogą skorzystać gracze AK-47. Przykładowym jest atut Padlinożerca, dzięki któremu gracz będzie miał możliwość uzupełniania amunicji od poległych. Atut ten w wersji Pro wraz z dodatkiem powiększone magazynki pozwala na posiadanie największej możliwej ilości amunicji do tej broni (45 w magazynku i 180 w zapasie). Atutem (perkiem) umożliwiającym na stworzenie kombinacji AK z dwoma dodatkami (np. tłumik i granatnik) jest Gadżet. Jako, że Kałasznikow jest raczej bronią szturmową można rozważyć atut Maraton czy Waga lekka które podwyższają biegowe zdolności gracza. Dodatki do broni: * Granatnik (odblokowywany za: 10 zabić tą bronią) * Celownik laserowy (25 zabić) * Tłumik (75 zabić) * Celownik ACOG (150 zabić) * FMJ (300 zabić) * Strzelba (20 zabić za pomocą granatnika) * Celownik holograficzny (60 zabić patrząc przez celownik laserowym) * Czujnik pulsu (15 zabić z zamontowanym tłumikiem) * Celownik termowizyjny (20 zabić patrząc przez celownik ACOG) * Powiększone magazynki (40 zabić strzelając przez przeszkodę mając zamontowany FMJ) Operacje specjalne W trybie operacji specjalnych Modern Warfare 2 występuje w odpowiednikach tych misji z kampanii: * Snajper (w rękach wrogów) * Chrystus Zbawiciel (w rękach wrogów) * Uniki (w rękach wrogów) * Zawieszenie (w rękach wrogów) * Strażnik (w rękach wrogów) * Lista zabitych (w rękach wrogów i przy miejscu rozpoczęcia jest wersja z granatnikiem) * Saperzy (w rękach wrogów) * Wielki brat (w rękach wrogów) * Ukryty (w rękach wrogów) * Wyłom i eliminacja (przy miejscu rozpoczęcia i w rękach wrogów) * Bezpieczeństwo kraju (przy miejscu rozpoczęcia wersja z celownikiem laserowym i granatnikiem; w rękach wrogów) * Wojenna jazda (w rękach wrogów) * Wraki (przy miejscu rozpoczęcia wersja z granatnikiem; w rękach wrogów) * Akceptowalne straty (przy miejscu rozpoczęcia wersja z tłumikiem; w rękach wrogów) * Atak na posiadłość (w rękach wrogów i w zbrojowni Makarowa) * Mokra robota (w rękach wrogów) Modern Warfare 2: Ghost thumb|220x220px|Terroryści używający Automatów Kałasznikowa.W komiksie Modern Warfare 2: Ghost automaty Kałasznikowa są używany przez terrorystów z zamachu na ukraińską szkołę. Tam broń otrzymała całkowicie czarny wygląd podobny do tego z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Jednak widać, że rysownicy nie przykładali do tego większej wagi i niektóre egzemplarze mają nietypowy wygląd, a poszczególne Kałasznikowy różnią się między sobą. Call of Duty: Black Ops Wyglądem AK-47 w Call of Duty: Black Ops niejako "powrócił do korzeni". Podobnie jak w Call of Duty 4 posiada on drewnianą kolbę, uchwyt i chwyt pistoletowy. Z metalu wykonano całą resztę broni m. in. celownik czy magazynek. W przeciwieństwie do serii Modern Warfare tutaj karabin ma mniej wygięty magazynek, a jego przyrządy celownicze są wyższe i węższe, przez co przypominają te od STG-44. Inną zmianą jest trochę większa szybkostrzelność. Kampania AK-47 pojawia się jako broń na standardowym wyposażeniu wojsk Armii Ludowej Wietnamu i Specnazu. W kampanii możemy spotkać go w każdej misji, której akcja dzieje się na terytorium Wietnamu poza misją "Zdrajca", gdzie z nieznanych przyczyn zastępuje go FN FAL. Dodatkowo występuje jako standardowa broń na wyposażeniu strażników Workuty w misji "Workuta" i Specnazu w misji "Dekret prezydenta". Pełni on ważną rolę w misji "Victor Charlie", ponieważ dzięki niemu Mason i Woods mogą zniszczyć oddział Armii Ludowej Wietnamu na sampanach. Z dodatków pojawiających się w grze mamy powiększony magazynek, podwójny magazynek oraz celownik ACOG, a w misji "GOS" i "Zemsta" unikatowy w kampanii miotacz ognia. Broń cechuje się wysokimi obrażeniami, przejrzystym celownikiem mechanicznym i łatwym w kontroli odrzutem. Multiplayer AK-47 jest karabinem szturmowym, który gracz może odblokować najwcześniej na 38 poziomie doświadczenia. Wśród broni w klasie odznacza się średnią szybkostrzelnością i wysokimi obrażeniami, cierpi jednak z powodu długiego czasu przeładowania i odrzutu, który chociaż jest średni, może być trudny do opanowania. Jednak jest to bardzo skuteczna broń na bliski i średni zasięg, gdzie może konkurować z niektórymi pistoletami maszynowymi. Korzystają z niego głównie zaawansowani gracze. Dostępne dodatki * Powiększony magazynek * Podwójny magazynek * Celownik kolimatorowy * Celownik IR * Masterkey * Granatnik (GP-25) * Celownik Reflex * Tłumik * Celownik ACOG * Miotacz ognia Tryb zombie Broń pojawia się na mapach "Kino der Toten" oraz "Five", gdzie można go przywołać tylko przy użyciu komendy "give all". Nie da się go kupić, ani nie występuje w skrzyni losującej i jest jedną z najsłabszych broni przeciwko zombie, ponieważ zadaje obrażenia tylko dwukrotnie większe niż M1911. Dodatkowo nie ma dźwięku wystrzału i nie można go ulepszyć. Prawdopodobnie twórcy chcieli dodać tą broń do tego trybu, jednak w pewnym momencie wycofali się z tego pomysłu. Przeglądając pliki gry można zauważyć, że do wersji ulepszonej był planowany dodatek w postaci miotacza ognia. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 AK-47 zmienił się nie do poznania w porównaniu do poprzednich części serii. Jest on w całości pokryty różnymi odcieniami czerni. Podobnie jak w Modern Warfare 2 ta edycja broni także posiada szynę "jaskółczy ogon", jednak zgodnie z prawdą konstrukcyjną nie powinna się tam znaleźć. Po bokach broni zamontowane specjalne osłonki na które można nanieść kamuflaż. Przez to broń sprawia wrażenie szerszej. Magazynek broni jest półprzeźroczysty i wypukły w miejscach, gdzie są pociski Takie zabiegi kosmetyczne podobnie jak w MW2 miały sprawić wrażenie nowoczesnego karabinu używanego przez wyszkolonych komandosów. Mimo to, karabin AK-47 i tak jest zbyt starą konstrukcją na dobrze wyposażoną armię rosyjską. Występowanie karabinu w grze nie jest natomiast błędem, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę używanie go przez organizacje paramilitarne w Afryce, jednak trzeba przyznać, że dziwnie wygląda członek afrykańskiej milicji z nowocześnie wyglądającym karabinem. Kampania W trybie dla jednego gracza broń występuje we wszystkich misjach z wyjątkiem misji prologowej, "Łowca" i "Odsunąć się od torów". W całej reszcie misji występuje w rękach żołnierzy rosyjskich, Specnazu, Afrykańskiej milicji, terrorystów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Jednak w niektórych momentach używają jej też protagoniści, np. Czeski ruch oporu. Zazwyczaj występuje z losowymi dodatkami, jednak w niektórych misjach wrogowie używają specjalnie skonstruowanych AK-47 z dodatkami typowymi dla tej misji: * w "Czarny wtorek" przy budynku giełdy występują z Celownikiem ACOG i tłumikiem, * w "Turbulencje" zazwyczaj nie ma żadnych dodatków, * w "Goalpost" są wersje z granatnikiem GP-25. Należy też nadmienić, że ten karabin wraz z pistoletem Desert Eagle jest prawdopodobnie ulubioną bronią protagonisty i postaci grywalnej w kilku misjach - Jurija. Multiplayer W trybie multiplayer MW3 Kałasznikow jest odblokowywany na 68 poziomie, co czyni go przedostatnim karabinem szturmowym do zdobycia (trudniej zdobyć tylko FAD). Jeśli chodzi o statystyki, to te się prawie nie zmieniły. Można do nich zaliczyć trochę zwiększone zadawane obrażenia. Poza tym można uznać, że AK się nie zmienił lub pogorszył. Zmniejszonej popularności broni należy się doszukiwać po pierwsze w innych broniach. Balans broni w Modern Warfare 3 uległ zmianie, przez co w opinii wielu graczy istnieje kilka broni zdecydowanie lepszych od reszty. W przypadku karabinów szturmowych najlepsze statystyki posiada ACR 6.8. Jest on odblokowywany o 18 poziomów wcześniej od AK, a poza tym prawie nie posiada odrzutu. Przy tym duży odrzut Kałasznikowa może wyglądać blado. Obrażenia obu karabinów są bardzo podobne. Rosyjska broń zadaje trochę większe obrażenia, jednak nie ma to większego znaczenia, bo oba potrzebują 3-4 trafień w korpus, by zabić. Inną zmianą odrzucającą graczy od AK-47 jest nowy rodzaj odrzutu. Teraz oprócz standardowego jak w poprzednich częściach gry broń podczas strzelania dziwnie "odskakuje na boki". Może być to uciążliwe podczas strzelania na dalsze dystanse. Wachlarz dostępnych dodatków w porównaniu do Modern Warfare 2 powiększył się. Z celowników można wybrać: laserowy (kolimatorowy), ACOG, holograficzny, hybrydowy i termowizyjny. Pierwszy z nich jest najczęściej wybierany. Nie dość, że jest on precyzyjny, to może on zlikwidować odrzut do boku podczas strzelania. Nie zapewnia powiększenia, ale ma za to wygodny kształt. Do tego w pierwszych trzech celownikach gracz ma możliwość zmiany kształtu siatki celowniczej. Rola celownika holograficznego w zasadzie nie zmieniła się w stosunku do Modern Warfare 2. Wciąż jego kształt może być dla graczy uciążliwy, jednak podobnie jak kolimator eliminuje odrzut do boku. Nowością w grze jest celownik hybrydowy. Jest to celownik holograficzny z możliwością przełączenia się na lunetę o czterokrotnym powiększeniu. Mimo tej zalety jest rzadko spotykany w karabinach szturmowych, a tym bardziej w AK-47 ze względu na duży odrzut utrudniający strzelanie z celowników o dużym powiększeniu. Tym samym równie "popularna" jest luneta ACOG także zapewniająca zbyt duże powiększenie. Do tego należy też zaliczyć dodatkową wadę wszystkich celowników (również mechanicznych) polegającą na tym, że im dłużej patrzy się przez dany celownik, tym bardziej broń zaczyna się kołysać na boki. Duże przybliżenie dwóch ostatnich celowników wręcz potęguje ten defekt. Ostatnim celownikiem, który można dołączyć do Kałasznikowa jest luneta termowizyjna. Jego rola się nie zmieniła w porównaniu z Modern Warfare 2. Chociaż "podświetla" on wszystkich wrogów na biało (z wyjątkiem tych używających atutu Asasyn), to jego powiększenie jest zbyt duże jak na ten karabin. Dodatkowo wydłuża się czas potrzebny do przyłożenia celownika do oka, a sama jego budowa utrudnia zadanie niektórym graczom. Szerokie zastosowanie w tej broni mogą mieć jednak nie celowniki, lecz np. Tłumik. Dzięki niemu podczas strzelania wrogi gracz nie wykryje nas na swojej minimapie. Wadą tego dodatku jest jednak zmniejszony zasięg broni. Nie powinno to jednak sprawiać problemu, bowiem AK swoją budową nastawiony jest na szturm. Niewykrycie przez wroga w takim przypadku może być na wagę złota. Jeśli jednak gracz woli zamiast tego sam wykrywać przeciwników, to ma szansę dołączyć do broni Czujnik pulsu wykrywający graczy nawet przez ściany (wszystkich oprócz tych używających atutu Asasyn). Mimo zalet i wad wszystkich tych dodatków najbardziej doświadczeni gracze wolą dołączyć Powiększone magazynki. W przeciwieństwie do Modern Warfare 2, w tej grze ilość amunicji zwiększa się. Dzięki temu gracz będzie miał magazynki o pojemności 45 naboi, a w zapasie będzie miał 90 pocisków (przy czym w MW2 było to 45 pocisków). Ostatnim rodzajem dodatków są te montowane pod lufą, czyli Strzelba i Granatnik. Granatnik GP-25 znany z poprzednich części uległ pogorszeniu statystyk. Rzadkością jest teraz zabić przeciwnika jednym granatem, przez co wskazane jest zużyć oba. Spowodowało to zmniejszenie jego popularności. Poza tym znana z MW2 zaleta szybkiego przełączania pomiędzy bronią a granatnikiem pozostała, jednak inny, nowy granatnik - M320 także posiada tę funkcję. Co do strzelby, jej rola nie zmieniła się w porównaniu z MW2. Jako że AK-47 jest bronią przeznaczoną do szturmu, gracze używają do niej typowo szturmowych atutów takich jak Ekstremalna kondycja, który zwiększa czas, w którym gracz może sprintować. Innym atutem, który może być przydatny jest Przesada, który pozwala na posiadanie dwóch broni głównych. Kombinacjami stosowanym wtedy przez graczy jest np. połączenie AK z dowolnym karabinem snajperskim lub strzelbą w celu używania jednej z nich do samoobrony na bliższe dystanse. Na bliski dystans przydatny będzie też atut Pewna ręka zwiększający celność z biodra. Aby mieć oko na wrogie wyposażenie, np. miny Claymore gracz może użyć atutu Raport sytuacyjny. Dodatki do broni (multiplayer): * Celownik laserowy (2 poziom broni), * Tłumik (5 poziom), * GP-25 (8 poziom), * Celownik ACOG (11 poziom), * Czujnik pulsu (14 poziom), * Celownik holograficzny (17 poziom), * Strzelba (20 poziom), * Celownik hybrydowy (23 poziom), * Powiększone magazynki (26 poziom), * Celownik termowizyjny (29 poziom) Operacje specjalne Misje W trybie operacji specjalnych AK-47 jest powszechnie używany w odpowiednikach tych misji z kampanii. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest operacja "Bądź czujny" która dzieje się w na placu treningowym Delta Force. Misja nie ma odzwierciedlenia w kampanii, a broń tam występuje. Liska misji operacji specjalnych, w których występuje AK: * "Bądź czujny" (na stole przy miejscu rozpoczęcia), * "Porwanie" (broń startowa), * "Atak i odwrót" (w rękach wrogów oraz przy miejscu rozpoczęcia na brezencie), * "Toksyczny raj" (w miejscu rozpoczęcia i w rękach wrogów), * "Nieudana ewakuacja" (przy miejscu rozpoczęcia i w rękach wrogów), * "Ruch oporu" (w rękach wrogów), * "Mały brat" (w rękach wrogów), * "Niewidzialne zagrożenie" (w rękach wrogów), * "Awaria serwera" (w rękach wrogów oraz przy miejscu komputera Volka), * "Nalot" (w rękach przeciwników i w przy miejscu lądowania), * "Zalać rynek" (w rękach wrogów). Tryb przetrwania W trybie przetrwania w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 AK-47 odblokowywany na 24 poziomie, co czyni go średnio trudnym do zdobycia karabinem szturmowym. Kosztuje 3000$, a jego stan amunicji jest taki sam jak w trybie Multiplayer (tzn. 30 nabojów w magazynku i 180 w zapasie). Rozsądnie używany może starczyć nawet do 20 fali. O stan amunicji nie należy się martwić, bo przeciwnicy na średnim poziomie trudności używają tej broni. Gdy przyjdą trudniejsi wrogowie, zacznie brakować nabojów, a każde ich uzupełnienie kosztuje 750$. Do tego z czasem rozmiar magazynków broni może być niewystarczający. Wtedy gracze wymieniają go najczęściej na dowolny na ACR 6.8 jednak na tak wysokiej fali jak 20 w zależności od poziomu trudności, gdyż na trudniejszych kolosy pojawiają się szybciej i częściej, gracz powinien już wcześniej mieć LKM. Dodatki do broni (przetrwanie) * Celownik laserowy (koszt: 750$) * Celownik holograficzny (1000$) * Celownik ACOG (1250$) * Strzelba podwieszana (wraz z tym dodatkiem gracz dostaje 28 pocisków do strzelby, 1500$) * GP-25 (wraz z tym dodatkiem gracz dostaje 2 granaty WOG-25, 1500$) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops II Model broni względem Call of Duty: Black Ops nie zmienił się zbytnio, poza drobnymi zmianami w teksturze oraz dodaniu w pełni trójwymiarowych pocisków do magazynka. Jednak po raz pierwszy w serii AK-47 utracił swój charakterystyczny odrzut i teraz wydaje się, jakby odrzutu w ogóle nie było. Inną zmianą jest dźwięk wystrzału podobny do standardowego dźwięku w grze i inna animacja odtwarzana po zabraniu broni z ziemi. Kampania Broń występuje jedynie w kampanii gry, gdzie występuje w misjach dziejących się w latach 80 XX w., jednak można ją też używać w misjach z przyszłości. Jest odblokowywana od razu i posiada te same statystyki co M16A1. Używają jej takie frakcje jak: Specnaz, Mudżahedini, Kartel Menendeza czy Siły Zbrojne Panamy. Jest rekomendowaną bronią w misji "Stare rany". Dodatki do broni: * Celownik Reflex * Celownik ACOG * Granatnik * Szybki magazynek * Powiększone magazynki * Tryb ognia Tryb Zombie Broń występuje w trybie Zombie, lecz gracz może jej używać jedynie na mapie Mob of the Dead po wylosowaniu jej ze skrzynki losującej. AK można ulepszyć. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się Reznov Revenge. '' Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (do uzupełnienia) Operacja Kingfish thumb|255x255px|Członek [[Wewnętrzny Krąg|Wewnętrznego Kręgu z AK-47 w filmie Operacja Kingfish.]] W fanowskim filmie o nazwie Operacja Kingfish AK-47 jest używany przez żołnierzy Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Co ciekawe, występują tam też wersje z odczepianą kolbą. Call of Duty: Online AK-47 występuje w grze Call of Duty: Online. Rozmiarem i dźwiękiem wystrzału przypomina wersję karabinu z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Kolorystyka wygląda jednak klasycznie, jak z Call of Duty 4 z gorszymi teksturami. Muszka w porównaniu do innych części jest trochę wyżej,a sam celownik nie "odskakuje" do góry podczas strzelania. Animacja odbezpieczania także się zmieniła, choć przeładowanie wygląda tak samo jak poprzednio. '''Dodatki:' * Celownik Reflex * Celownik kolimatorowy * Celownik holograficzny * Celownik ACOG * Celownik termowizyjny * Tłumik * Tłumik błysku * Podwójny magazynek * Powiększone magazynki * FMJ * Uchwyt * Celownik laserowy * Czujnik pulsu * Granatnik * Strzelba Call of Duty: Heroes W grze Call of Duty: Heroes przeznaczonej na urządzenia mobilne AK-47 jest używany przez Raula Menendeza i Jurija. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare AK-47 został dodany do Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare w aktualizacji z 1 września 2015 r. w wersji na Xbox One i miesiąc później w wersji na PC i PlayStation 4. Wygląd broni z pierwszej osoby jest podobny do wersji karabinu z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, jednak kolorystyka (głównie drewniane części) wyglądają jak te z Call of Duty 4. Ikona w menu "Stwórz klasę" przypomina bardzie STG-44 aniżeli radziecki karabin. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Broń nie występuje w swojej fizycznej wersji, jednak widać ją na kulkach gumy do żucia GobbleGum. Galeria (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare AK-47 powraca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Wyglądem przypomina troszeczkę model z odsłony z 2007 roku oraz pierwszego i drugiego Black Opsa, jednak w odróżnieniu od nich posiada komorę zamkową z finalnej wersji AK-47 (typ III) oraz płaską pokrywę komory zamkowej. Dodatkowo zawiera boczną szynę na jaskółczy ogon, która pojawiła się dopierwo w późniejszych modelach karabinów systemu Kałasznkowa, jednak można przypuszczać, że jest to karabin przerobiony przez rusznikarza w celu montażu optyki. Jedyną znaczącą zmianą jest brak charakterystycznego odrzutu AK. W tej grze broń posiada odrzut charakterystyczny dla pozostałych karabinów szturmowych. Poza tym animacja przeładowania po raz pierwszy się zmieniła. Galeria AK-47 CODMW.jpg|Prezentacja AK-47 AK-47 Celownik CODMW.jpg|Celownik mechaniczny AK-47 przeładowanie CODMW(drugi).jpg|Przeładowanie Kamuflaże Ciekawostki Ogólne * W podserii Modern Warfare broń pojawia się na standardowym wyposażeniu Specnazu, co jest niedociągnięciem ze strony twórców – w rzeczywistości broń ta została wyparta na rzecz nowszych konstrukcji. Wyjątkiem może tu być remaster pierwszej części Modern Warfare, gdzie karabinek oparty jest na wciąż używanym (w limitowanych ilościach) AKM. W częściach serii z XXI wieku mógłby teoretycznie pojawiać się na wyposażeniu organizacji terrorystycznych takich jak OpFor. * Dźwięk wystrzału AK-47 na Wii jest bardzo podobny do wystrzału AK-47 w rzeczywistości. * W zasadzie nazwa karabinu AK-47, która jest dość często używana (zwłaszcza na Zachodzie), jest potoczna. Prawdziwa nazwa karabinu to karabinek AK ''lub po prostu ''automat Kałasznikowa. '' * Występowanie na broni takich dodatków jak: strzelba, granatnik czy celowniki jest błędne. AK nie posiadał szyn do montowania takich dodatków. Niektóre z nich mogły zostać zamontowane dopiero na zmodernizowanej wersji znanej jako AK-74. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Po zamontowaniu granatnika z modelu pierwszoosobowego AK-47 znika rura gazowa. Call of Duty: Black Ops * Podczas misji Victor Charlie można zauważyć bagnety na AK-47 przy śpiących żołnierzach. * Numer seryjny broni to "20923". * Jego magazynek , podobnie jak w Black Ops II przypomina ten od AK-74. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * AK-47 jest wzorowany na Saiga M3 (AK-103), bądź na SR-47 – wygląda jak kombinacja tych dwóch i przypomina wyglądem jedną z chińskich replik. * Dźwięk wystrzału wersji wytłumionej karabinu jest inny w kampanii i trybie dla wielu graczy. * Na stronie Call of Duty ELITE było napisane, że broń zasilana jest magazynkami o pojemności 20 nabojów, podczas gdy pojemność faktyczna wynosi 30. * Na magazynku można zauważyć napis "5.56 Cal B4 448875" oraz "Made in Afghanistan" (pol. Wyprodukowano w Afganistanie). Jest to błędne, bo AK-47 ma kaliber 7.62 mm. Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Nazwa ulepszonej wersji nawiązuje do Wikora Reznowa. * Prawdopodobnie miał być też dostępny jako normalna broń w misjach osadzonych w przyszłości, jednak został zastąpiony przez AN-94. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Wizerunek broni zdobi jedną ze ścian na mapie Defender. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered * W zremasterowanej wersji gry pod pokrywą komory zamkowej są widoczne bicia, z których wynika, że karabin wyprodukowano w 1970 roku. Najlepiej je widać podczas przeładowania. en:AK-47 ru:АК-47 de:AK-47 es:AK-47 fr:AK-47 pt-br:AK-47 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare